The OFIBTY Hunger Games
Greetings my little minions! Yes, I am making a Hunger Games. And I did get my permission, so all's good. And yea.... so, this is obviously gonna be a Hunger Games (duh bitchhh) and it's gonna have us in it! Fuck ya! So, ya.... umm.. okay Tributes! Little Explanation Okay, so I honestly don't have the time and patience to track you bitches down and be weird enough to ask you to be in these, so I'm gonna make this real simple: I'm putting down EVERYONE'S NAMES '(or at least people who are active here), even if you like it or not. And if you're really retarded enough to not wanna be in these, I'll just take your name off and replace you with a celebrity. And since we don't have enough tributes already, I'm gonna add celebrities to take those places. And if I didn't add you and you wanna be in these, let me know. Is that good? Okay. Districts Simply let me know which district you'd like :3 Tribute List Placing The Games 'Nina's POV As I walk back to our OFIBTY house, I see a puddle of glistening water. It instantaneously enlightens me. I keep on walking. Once I reach the house, I see cars and planes with the Capitol logo on them. The hell? I think to myself. This isn't "The Hunger Games". ''I'm more idiotic enough to actually walk into our house to see what's going on as oppose to running away like a scared little bitch. Once I open the door, it's chaos. Peacekeepers are waking everyone up. "Get your hands off me, you old motherfucker!" Delilah screams to one of them. I then see Mau, the love of my life, getting hassled by another one. Before I try to intervene, a Peacekeeper holds my arms in the back, sort of like handcuffs, and leads me somewhere. I try to kick him in the balls, but my attempt failed. I do anything I can possibly do that's in my power, but it's just useless. Once we get outside, he leads me to a pedestal near the edge of our OFIBTY pool. He then releases me once I get on it. I now realize what this is all about. Those greedy Capitol motherfuckers are putting us in a Hunger Games together. I have to kill all of my friends because of this. This is what they want. But I won't let them get it. 'Mau's POV I stand on my pedestal, waiting for something to happen. I see Nina straight across from me on her pedestal. She waves to me. I insecurely wave back. I'm scared out of my mind right now. Then, a big and loud voice comes up. "Hello! Welcome to the OFIBTY Hunger Games! My name is Lily, and I am your host/gamemaker today! I am so glad that you all are here to partic-" "FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Tyler screams at the top of his lungs. "Haha Tyler. Do you know what you are? A little shit!" Lily says in the most normal and casual voice possible. "To be fairly honest, I wish you all died in this because I think you all are little fucktards but sadly, one of you little assholes has to come out victorious". Our jaws dropped. We weren't surprised that Tyler said what he said because he's Tyler. But a gamemaker ''saying this sort of stuff? No. If I win this, I'm going into that bitch's little control room and killing her and all of her little henchmen. "Okay, now let me give you some background" Lily says. "First, food is hidden. It's either in your OFIBTY rooms or just anywhere else. The same goes for weapons. Shelter, you can figure that out on your own. Water, it's obviously in your OFIBTY pool. But be careful; other people may be here drinking water from the pool and will probably kill you right on the spot. We aren't doing the whole Cornucopia thing this year though. However, once you're off your pedestals you can still kill the other tributes... but there's a catch: since you won't have your weapons yet once you're off your pedestals, you'll have to figure out how you're going to kill the other tributes in that time if you decide to do that. But we just won't be having the actual Cornucopia with the weapons in it this year. We will also still be having the normal feast. And one last reminder: don't go off your pedestals before the countdown ends and the gong starts. If I missed anything, I shall remind you all once the Games begin. I shall now start the countdown! Good Luck, tributes! And may the odds be ever in your favor...". The intercom then fades out. The countdown then begins. 'Nasia's POV 60....59....58....57....56....55, I think to myself. I see Jakey over there. He winks at me. I almost collapse right on the spot on how gorgeous he is. I then see Joey. He blows me a kiss. I almost then do the same of what I was about to do from Jakey because of Joey. This isn't going to be easy. Two guys that I love. In one place. Where we all have to kill each other. Great... jussttt great. 30, 29, 28, 27, 26 25, I think to myself. I need to put on my A game in this. I then see Lele. She waves to me. "We're no longer BBFAES until you're nice again" I mouth. She then flips me off right on the spot. Friendship. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 ''I think to myself. I start shaking. ''2, 1, 0.... and with that we blast off our pedestals to find shelter and kill our fellow friends. 'Rae's POV' "God, this is mayhem!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I see Emilia Clarke running away from everyone at top speed. I then see Delilah catch up to her and tackle her on the floor. She starts punching her. "I NEVER WATCHED AND NEVER WILL WATCH GAME OF THRONES, YOU BITCH!" Delilah screams. I would get in there to kill Delilah on the spot and save Emilia, but that's just too risky. I run to find shelter. Once I get in the OFIBTY house, I see something in the corner of the room that catches my eye. It says my name on it! Sweet! I rip it open like it's Christmas, but I do it in the most silent way possible. Once I open it, I see at least 20 grenades are in there. No wonder this package was so big and heavy! I start putting all of the grenades in every single pocket I have. Good thing I wore the pair of pants that I own that has the biggest pockets. Same for my shirt. I then make my way through the house, as quick and unnoticable as possible. I then run into Niall Horan. "Hey there, wanna get free tickets to One Direction's new 3D movie, 1D3D?" he asks me like I'm some teenage groupie. "Hell no!" I scream. I get out my grenade, pull the pin where it's near him, and run like a ninja. Once I'm far away from it, I watch it explode. I jump up and down with a smile slapped across my face. I run back into the place where I put the grenade. Blood and guts are spattered everywhere. And I know for sure that it was Niall I killed because I then see Brandon running towards me with a look on his face I couldn't even describe. 'John's POV' I search around the house for food and weapons. I'm not finding anything so far. I go into one of the bathrooms. I look in all of the cabinets. Wow. I pull out a whole thing of tuna. "The fuck...?" I say to myself. Well, that'll do. I stick the jar of tuna in my jacket pocket. Now I just need to find my weapons. I go into the master bedroom. I check under the bed. Ugh, nothing's there! I then look out the window. I spot a package that has my name on it in a little shrub. Good, no one's down there. I run down the stairs and look around to check if the coast is clear. Once I'm outside, the coast is still clear. Good. I run as fast as I can to the shrub. My hands are shaking. I open the package with all of my strength. I then see a beautiful, long dagger right in front of my eyes. This will totally come in handy. I go back in the house. I see Tom looking around. Oh my gosh, am I thinking of killing Tom? Why would I do that? I wanna kill one of these pathetic celebrities. And in the nick of time, I see Britney Spears walking down the stairs. She looks drunk as hell. "Hey Britney!" I yell to get her attention. She looks at me. "What do you want?" she asks me like I'm one of her little servants. "I want this" I say in a devilish tone. Right after I say that, I stride toward her and stab her in the stomach with my dagger. She hums "Toxic" while she's dying on the floor. I walk away and look for anyone else who gets in my way, exactly like Britney just did. Category:Writing Category:Fanfiction